


This Will Be Over Soon

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: My Autistic Headcanons [7]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Satonaka Chie, Cousin Sluggy Autistic Headcanons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sensory Overload, Shutdowns, Supportive Amagi Yukiko, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Chie deals with a shutdown at an amusement park and Yukiko reassures to her that it's ok.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Series: My Autistic Headcanons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576789
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	This Will Be Over Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“It’s okay.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245364) by [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter). 



> This is a prequel to AutisticWriter's story about Chie having a shutdown. Check it out.

Chie and Yukiko became girlfriends not that long ago. They have been best friends for a very long time now. They have always been there for each other.

They set up a date to go to an amusement park. They were going just the two of them. No Yosuke, no Teddy, no Rise, no Kanji, no one. They needed a break from everyone for the day. Yukiko was also happy that she didn't have to work at the inn that day.

When they got in the amusement park, they went on a bunch of rides. Chie ate a bunch of food and Yukiko laughed a lot. Chie even puked once.

Later when they were getting ready to leave, the park got more crowded. Chie got somewhat nervous. She also was covering her ears to muffle the noise. It started to cause her to feel more exhausted. Yukiko noticed this.

"Chie, is there something wrong?", she said.

"It's just too loud and the crowds are overwhelming me.", Chie said in a faint tone. 

"Don't worry, we can leave now if you need to.", Yukiko said calmly.

They went to the subway. Chie got a bit more unresponsive on the way there. She was plugging her ears with her fingers since it's still loud. Yukiko was on her side the whole time. When they got on the two hour long ride, Chie curled up into a ball when they sat down. She also held her arms around Yukiko.

"Don't worry Chie, this will be over soon.", Yukiko told Chie.

When they got to Chie's house, Chie was calming down somewhat. Yukiko sat with her, rubbing her fingers through Chie's hair.

"I'm sorry that happened, Yuki. It's because I'm autistic. It's the reason why I'm obsessed with kung fu, I have more trouble socializing, I'm sensitive to noise and brightness. That was a shutdown I had. I get them when I get overwhelmed by sensory issues. I can also have meltdowns, which can involve me crying. Just an fyi, I can't control meltdowns and shutdowns.", Chie mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll remember that. You don't have to worry and you can relax.", Yukiko said to her, telling her Something Comforting. No Porter Robinson reference intended.

"I just wanted to let you know: Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, Chiaki Nanami, Kazuma Kiryu, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Kaede Akamatsu, Himiko Yumeno, Futaba Sakura, Yusuke Kitagawa, Fan, Agito Kanoh, Chihiro Fujisaki, Shuichi Saihara, Gundham Tanaka, Gonta Gokuhara, Celestia Ludenberg, Yukari Takeba, Akihiko Sanada, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, Miu Iruma, Jotaro Kujo, Noriaki Kakyoin and Rohan Kishibe are autistic as well.", the French Narrator from Spongebob said.


End file.
